


Playing With Fire

by kinkymastermind (writingcreature)



Series: Moments (McDanno or else) [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous Talk, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Banter, Dr. Danny Williams, First Meeting, Love for cars, M/M, McDanno AU, Steve McGarrett Firefighter, eye sexting, mcdanno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 16:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18347831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingcreature/pseuds/kinkymastermind
Summary: When Firefighter Steve meets Dr. Danny on his way home, Danny's car is not the only thing that's overheating...Repost incl. missing fanart





	Playing With Fire

Steve was on his way home from a thirty-six hours shift with the Honolulu Fire Department when a red Gran Torino on the shoulder of the highway caught his eyes.

The hood was propped, and steam wafted up from the engine. He looked around but saw no sign of the owner or a tow crew. He frowned as he passed the classic car and shifted into gear as a stir of energy spun through him. What would he give to call a car like that his own? He glanced in the rearview mirror, watched the drool-worthy car disappear as he drove around a curve. Steve gave a loud sigh and shrugged. He returned his eyes to the road, and his heart slammed into high gear. A guy walked on the side of the road, just in front of him. He knew this guy. It was Danny Williams, who worked as a doctor at Queen’s Medical Center. Steve jerked the steering wheel hard to the left, swerving just in time to avoid clipping Dr. Williams. Heart thumping, Steve pulled to the highway’s shoulder and released another heavy sigh. He raised his gaze to the rearview mirror, this time looking for the doctor. The first thing he noticed was that the man was limping. The second thing he saw was his scowl.

Guilt pricked Steve as he shifted into Park and climbed from the truck. “Is everything okay with you, sir?”

Steve let his gaze take in the guy’s ragged jeans and the sweat-dampened shirt that clung to his muscular body as he limped closer while brushing strands of blond hair from his flushed face. He was in pretty good shape for a doctor. Steve thought. The late-afternoon sun lit his face with a warm, golden glow. Damned, despite his frown this guy was quite attractive, and Steve’s cock took notice.

“Do I look okay to you?” he grumbled.

Chastened, Steve cocked his head and winced. “Sorry about the near miss. I was distracted by your Gran Torino. I’m assuming the beauty around the bend is yours?”

“It is. Apology accepted.” Danny waved him off with a flick of his hand.

“You’re not the reason I’m angry.” He squinted at him, shielding his eyes from the sun that was about to vanish behind the trees. “Hey, I think I know you,” he snapped his fingers as if trying to recall his name. “Aren’t you Steve McGregor from HFD?”

“McGarrett,” Steve corrected him.

“Right, McGarrett. You were injured a few months ago when the Leilani Tower collapsed. How are you doing?”

“I’m back at work for about five weeks or so. Everything is fine thanks to the great doctors at Queen’s Hospital. And you are Dr. Williams, aren’t you?”

“Yes, yes, I am. Call me Danny.” He chuckled and gave his head a little shake. “Sorry. I am a little distracted by my car and other things.” He flashed Steve a dirty grin.

The latter was confused for a moment, then his face brightened. “Oh, I return the compliment. So what’s wrong with your car? Is it the Radiator?”

Danny nodded briefly. “I think it’s damaged. It won’t hold fluid anymore. It is leaking.” His cock throbbed in his jeans.    
Shoving his hands in his back pockets, Steve cast a glance down the road. “I’d love to take a look at it. See if I can help.” Yes, their conversation was definitely heading in a particular direction if they kept on talking like that.

Danny hesitated briefly. “Are you a mechanic?”

“I’m more the Fire Department’s go-to guy for car troubles. My Grandpa owned an auto shop. When my parents were at work, I used to join him. He told me a lot about cars.” Steve nodded toward Danny’s leg, “what happened to your foot?”

“Accident at work.” He laughed. “Are your conversations always like this?”

Steve frowned, “Like what?”

“Zigzag,” Danny replied.  

“Considering some I have with my five-year-old nephew, I’d say yes. Want to start over?”

“I have a much better idea. You can give me a ride to the next gas station. There I can call my cousin. My phone’s battery died this morning.”

Steve grunted, “How did it happen?”

“Um … I was on a secret mission.” Danny’s impish grin told Steve he knew he’s been asking about his ankle and was yanking his chain.

He tugged up the corner of his mouth. “Okay, you were up to do an open-heart-surgery on a warlord and were tackled by his bodyguards,” Steve played along.

“No.” Danny glanced down at his ankle, and his scowl was back.

“Rough landing during a base jump.”

Steve barked out a startled laugh and wiggled his eyebrows, “I knew you must lead a secret life. You’re way too good in shape for a doctor. CIA? FBI? DEA? ATF? Oh, wait … Don’t tell me unless you want to kill me.”

Danny snorted, “How about the ride?”

“How about Dinner at my place?” As soon as the words left Steve’s mouth, and he saw Danny blink in surprise, he realized how this invitation sounded. “That came out wrong. I’m … I’m not asking you for a date.” Danny’s wry face made him scramble for words again. “Not that you’re not my type of guy. You are.”

“Thanks … I think,” was Danny’s short reply.

“Ah, fuck,” Steve mumbled, scrubbing a hand over his face. “I mean … you’re looking great. Hot, your abs are like … but …”

Danny raised a hand, “Calm down. Don’t hurt yourself backing up. I get it. You have a wedding band on your finger. You’re married. I can tell you; I am not looking for a date. Just a ride to the next gas station.”

“Widowed.” Steve grimaced inwardly. Why in the world had he felt compelled to share that with Danny? Yes, it was the truth. However, telling it to him made it sound as Steve was advertising his availability which wasn’t his intention at all. And yes, in his heart, he was still and always would be married to Mick.

Danny gave him the pitying frown of sympathy he has grown used to over the past months. “Gosh, I’m sorry. I didn’t know that.”

Steve returned an awkward nod of acknowledgment. “Thanks.”

“Was her death recent?”

“His,” Steve corrected. “It’s been a year.”

“Uhm, that counts as recent. I’m so sorry.”

That’s where the conversations always stalled because people were usually too shocked by the fact that Steve was married to another man or too polite to ask how Mick died. Despite the morbid curiosity that was plain in their eyes. Before the silence grew even more awkward, Steve rubbed his palms on his jeans and jerked his head down the road. “How about we take a look at your car?”

“Why not?”

He hurried ahead of Danny to the passenger side to open the door for him. “So you sprained your ankle base jumping?”

Danny limped to the truck and shook his head, “I wished. A drunk waltzed into the ER last night and confused it with a toilet. I slipped on his pee. It was not one of my glorious moments.”

Steve barked out a laugh. “Well, now I know why you made up the story about the secret mission. It sounds much more exciting.”

Danny slid onto the front seat, “So you consider me boring, now?”

“Nah, don’t worry,” Steve closed the door and jogged back to the driver’s side. As Steve fired up the engine and executed a U-turn, Danny cleared his throat. “I’m sorry. I thought you were still married, the wedding band … you didn’t wear it when you were at the hospital last time.”

“I don’t wear it at work. I leave it in my locker. Honestly, I don’t know why I’m still wearing it. It’s like a bad habit. I should probably …”

“It’s okay, Steve, really.” Danny chimed in, “you’re still grieving and if you think it helps you, wear it.”

They drove in silence until they approached the Gran Torino. They got out of the truck, and Steve studied the body shape and markings. “Nineteen seventy-four?”

Danny blinked and returned a surprised smile, “You do know your cars or was that a lucky guess?”

“As I told you, I started tinkering with engines with my granddad, by the time I was nine. He let me work on my own, by the time I was seventeen.”

Danny nodded, “Why didn’t you make it a career, then?”

Steve shrugged, “One of my dad’s friends was a firefighter. I could listen to his stories forever. He told us about the comradery and their determination to walk into a blazing fire to save other people’s lives. I was fascinated by it.”

Danny tipped his head in acknowledgment, “As long as it makes you happy …”

Steve forced a smile. Yes, he loved his job. However, he hadn’t been truly happy since Mick’s death. Happiness seemed like a betrayal of his late husband.  

“Okay, now what?” Danny’s question pulled him from is dark thoughts.

Steve rubbed his hands together and faked another smile. “Mind if I take a closer look and poke around your engine?”

“Holy Moly, Steven,” the blond doctor said with a teasingly flustered expression. “We just met. I am not that kind of guy.”

The heat of embarrassment along with lust sent warm shivers down Steve’s spine and made his cock twitch in anticipation. He rubbed his five o'clock shadow as he floundered for a reply.

Danny chuckled and gave Steve a playful nudge into the side. “Poke away. The old lady is not going anywhere without a tow truck or some expert’s attention.”

The sly smile he slanted at Steve said he intended the sexual overtones of his statements.

Steve was delighted by the notion that the good doctor was flirting with him. Since he had had only eyes for Mick, he was inexperienced in dating let alone flirting. Steve could not deny that he was fond of Danny. He was the first man who aroused not only his interest since Mick’s death. He huffed a sigh as he felt a ripple of guilt in his heart. Mick had just been gone for a year. Why was he even looking at other men? Flirting with another man?

Steve whistled as he passed the driver’s door of the Grand Torino and took a closer look at the interior. “You’ve kept it in excellent condition.”

“I haven’t changed a thing. She belonged to my dad. After he had died, I inherited her and tried to keep her in top form, as best as I could. Dad would have expected it.”

“She?” Steve furrowed his brows, “Let me guess. You named your car?”

“Plenty of people name their cars,” Danny stated dryly.

“True that.” Steve sat on the ground in front of the Torino and thumbed over his shoulder, “I just thought it would be polite to know her name before I put my hands on her.”

“You’re such a gentleman,” Danny quipped. “My Dad called her Isabella. Isabella, this is Steve. He’s going to take care of you. Now say ‘ahhh.’”

Chuckling, Steve lay on his back and wiggled his way under the front end of the Ford. The steam from Bella’s overheated radiator billowed around him. He poked around for a moment, then called, “Can you do me a favor?”

“Anything,” the undertone in Danny’s voice was unmistakable.

“There is a flashlight under the driver’s seat. Can you get it for me?”

“Copy that.”

He heard his truck’s door squeak open then close. A moment later, Danny’s face appeared under the car. “Here you go.”

Steve took the flashlight from his hand. Next thing he knew, Danny moved from his knees to his back and scooted under the car next to him. “How’s the patient doing, doctor?”

“You’re such a goof,” Steve muttered while he flicked on the flashlight and aimed the beam at the radiator, searching for evidence of damage. He paused when he spotted a thin crack and slow drip of yellow liquid. “There it is. You were right about the leak.”

Sighing like a Drama Queen on stage Danny asked, “Can you repair it or does Isabella need a replacement?”

Steve turned his head to face him. His pulse quickened. His cock did the fandango in his jeans because being so close up and personal to Danny, and only inches apart from his beautiful lips was more than he could bear. He had to clear his throat, scared that his voice would not obey him. “Your dad would want the radiator replaced.”

Danny rolled his eyes in frustration, “I knew it. Fuck. It will cost me a fortune.”  

“Well …” Steve scratched his stubbled chin.

“Is there even a replacement? I mean … this car’s from 1974. How on earth …?”

“I’ve made many contacts through the years, and I think I know someone who could help you. For a price.”

“Of course, for a price,” Danny muttered and scrunched up his face.

“And only If you are willing to let me do the repair work,” Steve added.

“You would it for free?” Danny gave him an astonished look.

“Yeah.”

Danny got suspicious. “Why would you do that?”

Steve gave a casual shrug. Being so close to Danny had his heart still racing and his mind spinning. “Because I love old cars, and I haven’t laid my hands on a dream car like this for ages.” And it would keep me sane, and from dwelling on Mick’s suicide, he thought in a silent addendum. Steve swallowed hard. He didn’t want Danny to see his longing or the desperation that was written all over his face.

Danny chewed his upper lip and stared at the steaming engine.

“That is a very generous offer. Nevertheless, um …” His voice trailed off as he considered.  

“Danny?” When he turned his head, their eyes locked. Steve’s pulse stumbled once more. “It’s hot under here; what do you say we continue this conversation up top?”

The blond doctor’s tongue darted out to moisten his lips, but his eyes remained unblinking, fixed on Steve’s. Steve moaned inwardly. How in the world could he not kiss this man right now?

“Okay,” was Danny’s too quick response as he wiggled his way back from under the car. It was getting hot in here, too hot indeed.

 

**The End**


End file.
